thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Underlord's Timeline
Hey all, this is my fanmade Timeline for the games. just to clarify, i made this and it's fanmade. xd. Enjoy The end of the world In 2150, Global Warming has reached a severe crisis and most of the Ice Caps have melted. The world is almost completely flooded and most major cities are Rubble. Many species go extinct, and at some point Humanity is reduced to under 10k members. They lived Underground, until Panem formed. Panem originally consisted of 5 Districts, District 0, 1, 2, 3, and 4. The capitol eventually forms. They take surrounding ruins, and eventually have 14. Districts : 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. The capitol takes wealthy citizens, and tasks each district with sourcing Studies or materials for their Luxury. However, District 0 is abandoned. The Dark Days The 13 Districts rebelled, and in a panic the Capitol founded District 14, for Mutt Development. The Capitol eventually defeated the Districts, and District 13 went from Nuke Development to Graphite Mining (for real). District 14 is Kept, and District 0 is reabducted. Panem eventually is Hit by a dangerous disease, wiping out most of their population. Doctors from districts 12, 11, 9, and 4 are sent to the Caribbean / Bahamas to develop the Vaccine. They almost fail, but find it just in time. They do not want to be returned, and have a short war before being Defeated. Panem now has District 15, completing 16 Districts. The Games Era In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred into a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as "The Hunger Games". The 1st Hunger games are held. The Districts are in fear of the Capitol. During the 74th Hunger games, Conspiracies arise and the 75th Hunger games, the 3rd Quarter Quell, is drawed. It states that Everyone is to be reaped from the Existing Pool of Victors. This is an attempt to assassinate Katniss and Peeta, and it works. The Victor from that year ends up to be Enobaria, the previous victor of the 62nd games. The 100th Hunger Games are held, and President Snow dies. He is replaced by his Daughter, Sara Snow. Sara enlists a tighter rule, and is assassinated while spectating the Tribute Parade of the 126th Hunger Games. In punishment, the District of the Assassin, 2, is punished, being treated as Slaves. District 2 turns to producing Food, while a District 16 is set up to produce Masonry. Sara's daughter replaces the office, and after 4 years of suffering, District 16 is abolished and District 2 becomes masonry again. For a different turn, the 150th Quarter Quell is named the "Mercy Quell" in History. The President stated that each tribute be allowed to prepare a bag in 1 week, that can hold any items except Weaponry. They can use this bag in the games. Many people are angry about this. She is assassinated at age 69 during the 151st Victory Parade. President Goar takes Her Place. By the 199th Games, the Country of Panem had a low population of just 99,000. The next quarter quell only had Half the Tributes, but there were only Weapons in the arena. Goar dies of age in the 240th Games, and Samus Quell takes office. By the 250th games, she grows to Despise the games and the Quarter Quell of the year is instead taking 24 Capitol Citizens from the age of 12-16. Samus is then kicked out of Council and left to live in District 0. For the next Hundred Years, Panem is held in the Darkest Hour. By the 450th games, they have 60,000 Residents. Katya Snow (The Great-Great-Great Granddaughter of Coriolanus Snow) takes Office during the 460th Games, and eventually makes choices for the better. The outlying districts (0, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15) are given more Funds and people are rescued from crippling poverty. At the 499th Victory Parade, Katya believes the Districts have suffered enough and gives a speach that the 500th Hunger Games would be the last. But it was going to be a very Brutal Quell. Every Hundred Years, the games feature 4 Times as much Tributes, aswell as a Quell Twist. (This was determined during the 150th games). The quell had stated that, At the end of each day, The Tribute with the Least Kills shall be Electrocuted. The arena that year was a Flat, Barren plain. There were only 12 trees in the arena, with small ponds and a lake. There were 96 Tributes. The games lasted 29 Days, and ended the games. Katya Snow was both hated for the quell but loved for ending the games. hey i might not stick to this timeline so yeah.